The present invention relates to an apparatus for transporting wound yarn packages from one yarn processing machine to another yarn processing machine. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus for transporting yarn packages from a spinning machine to a preparation station or a winding machine with the path of transport being in both horizontal and vertical directions.
German Offenlegungsschrift No. 36 30 670 discloses an apparatus for transporting packages. The apparatus includes a first pair of generally vertical guide rails with package supporting members having discs guided between the guide rails and having pegs extending perpendicularly from the discs for supporting packages thereon. The transport path extends from the first generally vertical section along a horizontal section to a second, generally vertical final section. The package supporting members rest on an endless belt which moves them along the transport path between the guide rails, but the package supporting members are not fixed to the endless belt. This apparatus has the disadvantage that a high amount of force is required to propel the package supporting members along the vertical sections of the transport path. Since the discs are not fastened to the endless belt, the discs must be frictionally engaged by the guide rails as they are propelled upward along the vertical sections by the endless belt. Consequently, the power requirements to move the endless belt are substantially increased due to the frictional resistance between the discs and the guide rails. Moreover, some slippage between the discs and the guide rails will normally occur, thereby adversely affecting the efficiency of the transport of the packages.